


Nothing on You

by larvitar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, ame n lap are roomies, and peridot rooms with no one but probably wants to, bc of course, implied lapidot, pearl n jas are roomies, they swear thats it no sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory College AU. Pearl is a huge lesbian and astronomy major. And she manages to meet local slacker, Amethyst, and things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing on You

First day before college officially starts. Pearl was anxious as all hell and was producing sweat at a rapid rate. Even though classes didn't start until tomorrow, her roommate, Jasper, was obnoxiously fussing over some girl whilst cooking some meat item. It wasn't a good combination, but an angry Jasper plus a frail Pearl wasn't exactly good, either.

"I swear to FUCKING GOD! If that blue-haired freak lays her hands on me again, I am MURDERING her ass!" Jasper roared with a beastly rage. "Who the BLAZING FUCK even tries to DO THAT?!" The blue-haired girl, also known as Lapis Lazuli, had continually tried to shove Jasper in the pool, because Jasper couldn't swim, or something. Pearl had unfortunately been there at that girl whatsherface's party. Jasper had dragged her along. Who else? Though, on the bright side, it gave her something to do, or say she did, and she wouldn't be lying about it. Pearl drummed her fingers on the counter impatiently. Jasper and Pearl had schedules for who would make dinner when, and as it turns out, Jasper was a pretty decent cook. Pearl was ridiculously glad Jasper never dated or slept around, because Pearl was sure, like everything Jasper did, it would've been- loud. Pearl shivered at the thought of it. Pearl was snapped out of her daydreams when Jasper turned the dial on the stove off with a dangerous amount of pressure, and a significant "WHOOSH" was produced as the flame died down. The meat item Jasper had been cooking was- beef jerky.

"Excuse me, Jasper," At the mention of her name, Jasper swerved her head, still gritting her teeth. "This is, um, well, beef jerky, and if we were having that for dinner, you could've at least told me so." Jasper slammed her hands down on the marble counter furiously. 

"UGH! It's that fucking LAPIS GIRL! She fucking DISTRACTED me! What the FUCK is her problem?" Jasper continued to flail her arms and complain about Lapis.

Pearl, trying desperately to avoid Jasper's rapidly moving arms, went to the fridge to check for meat. All they had was some weird veggie burger mix, courtesy of Peridot. Peridot often came over to their dorm to fix Jasper's computer, or something. All she knew is that they would shout a lot in Jasper's room, and then come out and eat something. Pearl grated her teeth. Jasper was a strict carnivore. (In fact, Pearl had never seen Jasper eat vegetables unless they were accompanied by a meat dish.)

Since it was apparent Jasper wouldn't calm down within the next hour, Pearl wrote a note to Jasper as she went out to the store. It read:

"Dear Jasper,

Since you seem to be having one of your fits again, I decided to leave a note and depart the apartment to get us a new protein, since I know you're a huge carnivore and can't live without it. Try not to break anything and of course, don't go into my room.

From, Pearl"

Pearl grabbed her coat off the coat rack and headed down to her mom's old minivan. The miles on it were ridiculous, and sometimes the left door wouldn't open, but it was a car. She buckled up, started the car, and turned on a random pop song on the radio. Pearl reluctantly drove to the local Quik-E-Mart, since it was all she could afford. Pearl never knew why they always spelled it like that. It was just a bunch of grammar mistakes made to be "quirky". Pearl parked in the spot closest to the store, and grabbed her wallet and phone as she headed into the obnoxiously named store.

"Hey Amy, see if you can catch this!" came a familiar voice from the snack aisle. The very blue-haired filipina girl known as Lapis who had tormented Jasper was throwing a bag of Super Cheezy Puffz to her coworker, near the fridge at the back of the store. Her coworker caught it as they began playing a game of catch with the bag before noticing her.

Lapis looked at Pearl. "Hey, I remember you! You're that Pearl girl Jasper dragged along! She your _~girlfriend~_ or somethin'?" said Lapis, raising her eyebrows at the word girlfriend. Pearl rolled her eyes. "Pssh. As if. That complete neanderthal is nowhere close to my romantic interests." Lapis smiled at the end of her lip, before replying. "Good to hear it. But have ya met the legendary girl who threw that thing?" Before Pearl could protest, the girl known as Amy came out from the fridge aisle and shook Pearl's hand with a friendly fierceness. "Nice to meet ya, Pearly. My name is Amethyst, but my homies, like Lapis over here, call me Amy." Lapis waved at the mention of her name.

Pearl couldn't deny that the short latina with a tight grip on her hand was, well, pretty darn cute. Pearl tried her best not to blush, but Pearl had a tendency to blush easily and cry a little too much.

"Yo Pearly, you okay?" stated Amethyst after an awkward full minute of Pearl being a huge lesbian and Amethyst holding onto Pearl's unusually soft hand. Pearl pulled away in a split-second, her face nearly enveloped by red. "Y-yes! Sorry! I forgot, I-I'm looking for the meats. Yes, the meats!" Pearl said as quickly as possible. She covered her face with her hand and opened the fridge and hastily grabbed ground beef. Pearl speed walked to the self-express lane and checked out, and paid, as quickly as possible. "G-goodbye! N-nice to meet you!" Pearl opened the van's door, set the ground beef on the passenger seat and sighed as she drove back to the dorm.

Lapis chuckled. "That girl totally has a crush on you, Ame."

"Haha, no fucking way! She's too hot to have a crush on... me..." Amethyst twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Just wait n' see, Amy. It'll happen." And with that, Lapis turned around to mop up some unexpected waste on Aisle 14.

"Just wait... and see..." Amethyst mumbled, picking up the mop to clean up the waste beside Lapis.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at titles, Jesus Christ.  
> I sincerely hope y'all enjoy the first chapter! I sure did, ehehehe. ;)


End file.
